


At A Crossroads

by Man Of Letters (DirectorOfShield)



Series: Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel, Angel to Human Castiel, Bottom Dean, Crossroads Demon Dean Winchester, Dean Teaches Castiel About Sex, Dean Teaches Castiel to be Human, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon to Human Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, I still need to work out that kink in the plot, M/M, Sam might be a demon, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectorOfShield/pseuds/Man%20Of%20Letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sells his soul to be human for a year. And he asks the demon he's selling his soul to, to teach him to <em>be</em> human. Although Dean is a demon, he tries his best to teach Cas the ways of human behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At A Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> So I randomly had this idea and went for it.
> 
> First Destiel fic.
> 
> I would love comments as feedback please. I love interacting with my readers.
> 
> _Sure_ kudos are cool, but some critical feedback would be appreciated.

 

> ##### "The law of humanity ought to be composed of the Past, the Present, and the Future, that we bear within us; whoever possesses but one of these terms, his but a fragment of the law of the mortal world."  
>        -Edget Quinet

 

"What's an angel doin' at a crossroads summoning a demon for?" Castiel looked behind him, seeing a demon with a suit. He had dirty blonde hair, and his eyes looked like a forest that was bathed in sunlight. Much different from the normal black soulless eyes. Though he could still see his real dark, disfigured demon soul.

"I want to make a deal." The demon snorted, shaking his head, looking at the angel like he was out of his mind.(Which to the demon, he was.)

"An angel wanting to make a deal with a  _demon_ , oh that's precious." The demon laughed. 

"Oh, your serious."The demon stopped laughing, looking at Castiel bewildered as the angel nodded. "And, what would this deal be exactly? Because I don't think the big man would want you trading his precious souls-"

"My soul." The demon faltered at the angels announcement.

"Like yo-your  _angel_ soul?" Castiel nodded, watching the demon carefully.

"Yes. That is correct." The demon pursed his lips together before huffing out a chuckle.

"And what do you want? I mean, you wouldn't just give up your soul for nothing."

"I want to be human for a year." The demon's eyebrow raised skeptically.

"And  _why_ would you want to do that?"

"Because humanity is beautiful, I would like to experience it. But why do  _you_ care? Wouldn't you want my soul to much to care? Wouldn't you want to run straight to Crowley with it? He would give you a generous promotion, I'm sure." Castiel stepped closer to the demon, towering above the blonde.

"Just curious. Why would you ask a  _demon_? Why not another angel to help you? Or God?"

"Because, " Castiel looked around before his eyes landed back on the demon. "They sort of don't like me."

 "Huh." The demon grunted, nodding. "Alright." He looked at the Angel. "I'll make the deal. But the world's been  _scary place_ since God left. Who'll do you expect to believe you when you explain to them you want to learn about humanity because you weren't human? They'll lock you up the first chance they get. So you'll slowly go insane for a year before I pick you up. Yup. _real fun_ feathers."

"Then you'll show me."

"Excuse me? If you thi-"

"You've been on earth correct? You're the closes thing I can have to a human that will help me."

Castiel watched the demon think it over. He looked up, squinting his eyes at the angel.

"Fine. I'll help."

"Thank you."

The demon snorted. "I cannot believe I am doing this."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter would be longer but the draft is only saved for a month. And that ends tomorrow and also class in starting soon.


End file.
